Counting Miles
by BecBoc
Summary: Nick's hand smoothed my hair as I turned back to him and he stared directly at me with a look of pure hope. 'Let them wait, let everyone wait and come with me.' I opened my mouth as Nick looked at me and I responded with the only thing I could. 'Yes.' Niley. Collaboration with Yousaidforever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello beautiful people. I'm back...sort of. Through a discussion on twitter, somehow myself and Yousaidforever (FF) aka xyellowdiamonds (twitter) decided that we would write a collaboration! So here is the start of it, we both hope you enjoy it :) And any feedback would be amazing- both of us would love you hear from you all! It's been too long :)

**Chapter One.**

**Miley.**

You know what's really awkward? When you wake up in a random's bed.

Okay so it doesn't sound _that_ bad, I mean this situation happens to hundreds of people everyday, but let's also add some handcuffs and being locked down to the random's bed. _Awkward._

Still it could be worse right? Yeah well how about this, you just happened to get drunk last night with your _trusted_ friends and you may have become a little paralytic. And now you've ended up in a random's bed, handcuffed to the bedpost in your bra and underwear. Yeah it couldn't get much worse than that. And as I first said,_ awkward_, really, really _fucking awkward_.

Did I have sex with the random? No, that I was sure of…well I was, okay I had no idea honestly. All I knew was that right now I was in serious shit because last night well, it wasn't just any regular 'girls night out'. No it was my bachelorette party, and my fiancé would be worried, very, very worried about my sudden disappearance.

I bit my lip staring around the bedroom it had crème colored walls, with latte trimmings and a huge window behind me. It had absolutely no photos, and had nothing of use on the table to break my handcuffs although it did have a glass of water…and a passage from the bible. _Awkward._

So I woke up at about one pm, thanks handy flashing electric clock on the table, but now it read seven twenty pm and I was starting to get worried. Not only did I have no idea where the hell I was, no one else did either and that was the scary part. For all I knew I could be in some freakin psycho killer's bedroom, then again this bedroom was way too perfect for that. It was way too organized and ordered, which made me think of possibilities…

Who the hell was this tidy that I knew? Then again maybe I didn't know them.

Back to problem one: Where the fuck was I?

I groaned pressing my head against the wooden backboard! I was going to kill those fucking bitches when I got my hands on them. This wasn't funny, no this was plain cruel. I stared across the room at the door they hadn't even left me my clothes, or a phone to call someone for help! They'd just left me here.

It was like the Hangover, but real and I was the guy on the rooftop.

I closed my eyes feeling the tears coming again, for the second time today. How the hell was I supposed to get out of here? The girls most likely had no idea where they left me last night, and neither did I! I had work tonight, so much for that, what would my parents be thinking? Mom told me a bachelorette party was a bad idea so did my fiancé, but _nooo_ I just had to be the normal fucking bride and have one.

I gave a sigh holding back the tears, only to hear the rumble of a car moving down the driveway. Oh god. I bit my tongue as it came to a stop and I started to panic, this could not be happening!

I tried for the hundredth time to slip my hand out of the fluffy sex toy handcuffs unsuccessfully as I shook them tirelessly. The car door slamming instantly made me stop, oh god, oh my fucking god! I began rapidly trying to pull my hand out knowing that there was no way in hell I'd ever get it out, but I kept trying even though it was cutting my skin. I had to get out of here. A second door slammed as my mouth dropped,

Oh god…it was two, two fucking people.

The front door opened and I just was frozen there completely horrified,

"Chinese?"

"We had Chinese like a week ago!"

I heard male voice discuss downstairs, I frowned trying to pick up on who it was but they were talking too quietly! Shit, they were guys though, and they had no idea I was in their bedroom. Oh fuck.

"It's on my laptop in the bedroom, can you go get it!" A voice shouted,

Oh god, oh god…I was about to become completely mortified, please for love of all God let it not be this bedroom. I quickly scanned around looking for the laptop they were referring too, however I couldn't see it thankfully but the footsteps walking up the staircase towards me made me more panicked by the second. I just held a tight breath, ready for what was the come, death, pure embarrassment, harassment, anything I was ready for it.

Okay I wasn't but what choice did I have?

Of course the person stopped outside this room, typical.

I watched horrified as the knob twist and the door opened and I started shaking.

His eyes glanced over locking on me. I stared at him.

Joe Jonas screamed. I screamed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE-"

Joe suddenly disappeared slamming the door panicked as I closed my open mouth shaking my head, oh God. Oh God that was…that was Joe Jonas, oh my god, he just saw me half naked handcuffed to the bed. We'd both just been scarred for life, I could tell that right now. God I hadn't seen him in years and, Shit.

"Joe what's wrong? Why did you scream like a girl?" _He _yelled.

My mouth dropped again as the realization hit me. This was Nick's house, this was my ex boyfriend's fucking house that I'd never even been into. Oh god! They thought this would be funny, let's go tie Miley up to her exes bed and see what happens, yeah that was not fucking funny!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Joe yelled as I heard him pacing, "OH MY GOD NICK!"

"What?" Nick's voice replied as he thumped up the steps,

"Look I know you two are like-" Joe yelled and stopped unsure, "_Complicated_, but this…well this is taking it too fucking far! I mean she's getting married I didn't even think you guys had spoken in years, I can't just, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" I heard an awkward deadly silence as there were a few rushed footsteps stopping at the door,

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you okay, you look really-"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR SEX TOY IN-"

"WHAT?" Nick screamed as the door flew open,

It was that moment no girl wanted in her entire life. My ex boyfriend stood there with his brother staring at me handcuffed to his bed, half naked looking rather well ready for "action". I just felt myself die, I'd never been this embarrassed in my entire life as Nick just stared at me in complete horror and overwhelming shock. With in seconds the door slammed again and I was left alone.

There was a deadly silence radiating outside as I felt tears beginning to form,

"You didn't invite her did you?"

"What do you think Joe?" Nick spat angry, "I haven't spoken to her in a year."

Deadly silence ensured again as I tried to pull myself out of the cuffs, only for the tears to start falling and the sobs to begin erupting from my chest. It only took seconds for the door to open again as a phone started blaring, but I didn't even look I was too disgusted by myself, embarrassed and distressed by this cruel ordeal. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

"Demi? Why the hell are you calling me? How did you even get my number? Why have you rung me like five- What? You WHAT?" Joe yelled from the hallway,

"Miley what the hell are you doing here?" Nick hissed, his voice filled with anguish as I cowered away not even looking at him, scared to see his eyes. "What kind of strange, crazy act is this?"

Joe's hysterical laughter suddenly ripped through the room as I spun my head to see him leaning on the door frame, half way to falling to the floor in absolute amusement.

"Why are you laughing?" Nick yelled turning to Joe pissed off, "This is not funny!"

"She's here, you tied her up to NICK'S BED! OH MY GOD DEMI!"

"What?" Nick questioned turning back to me and I opened my mouth trying to form a sentence but I just couldn't, I was half mortified, half thankful that it was actually them and that I hadn't been kidnapped.

"Wait hold up, you tied her to the bed this morning? But you didn't remember where?" Joe hissed still laughing so hard it hurt my ears. I looked down unsure of what to say, was there anything I even could say? "She's been here the entire day! Oh Demi that's just mean! Wait so it was her bachelorette party?"

Nick's eyes widened and he looked at me confused,

"I don't know how I got here." I whispered simply,

"No idea…?" Nick muttered to himself more then me, uneasily gazing down my indecent form. His eyes finally came back to my face and I shook my head slowly,

"I just, they didn't even leave me a phone or my clothes." I whispered,

Nick looked at me with sympathetic eyes and sighed, "Okay let's get you out of these handcuffs then."

**Nick.**

"I haven't seen Miley cry in so long." I whispered staring into my coffee mug.

"I haven't laughed so hard that I started crying! Oh my god that was the best thing that has happened in a very _very_ long time!" Joe hissed chuckling away.

I looked up at him giving a straight death glare, he instantly stopped and gave an awkward cough, "In a really bad and nasty way, they shouldn't have done that to her. It's really unjustified."

I nodded looking down giving a sigh, but why did they do it? Drunkenness takes away logic, but to drag an unconscious twenty two year old to my house then break in was a feat in itself, so why the effort? Why did a bunch of Miley's friend's think the best place for her was to end up handcuffed half naked to _my_ bed? And not her beloved fiancé? It didn't make sense, actually it did make a lot of sense but that was just the problem.

"Do you reckon she's okay up there?" Joe finally questioned,

I turned looking up the staircase unsure. We'd managed to break the cuffs off after half an hour of heavy struggles with both Joe and me taking turns at it. Only to release her hand to see it covered in blood, she'd literally cut her wrist trying to get out. At seeing this Miley kind of completely lost it crying, she was tired, hung over and most of all just completely devastated.

"I think so," I muttered, "She just needs time,"

"You sure? Maybe we should-"

I looked up at Joe and shook my head, "Trust me, _I know_."

"Okay,"

We fell silent as I stared down into my coffee again,

"Why would they do that to her?"

"Because it was really funny-"

"It wasn't funny Joe." I hissed looking up at him, "Sure to everyone else, but not to her! What happens if we hadn't come home? What happens if she had serious alcohol poisoning? Worse what if they hadn't tied her up to my bed?" Joe stared at me and I huffed, "I just can't believe her friends thought that was a smart idea,"

"You seem to care an awful lot." Joe whispered,

I looked at him annoyed, "She's my ex, it's not illegal for me to care about one of my friends, so we're not close, Miley is still apart of my life story." I stated and Joe just looked at me with raised eyebrows, "All of our lives. She's getting married."

"And the fact you just tried to explain yourself makes me worried Nick."

"Why? Because I care?"

"No." Joe stated frowning, "Because you care too much, for a friend. Plus you are hardly talking, the only time we run into her is at public events, she's hardly a friend Nick. Especially the past couple of years."

"Well maybe your friend's are just shit."

"Or maybe you're still in love with her."

"I'm not that was years ago, she's getting married."

"I know that, and you know that, but you don't like it."

"I do like it, I'm happy-"

"Do I need to mention the song Nick? Wedding Bells-"

"I was angry at the time, not anymore, I like Liam-"

"You hate Liam."

I groaned looking at Joe frustrated, "I don't hate Liam, I never said that-"

Joe stood up putting his hand on my shoulder shaking his hand,

"Bro you didn't need to say anything, your body language is enough."

Okay, so I did _dislike _Liam but not for the reason everyone thought I did. I wasn't a demanding ex, I understood Miley would find love again and she did for an extended period with Liam. I liked seeing her happy, I enjoyed how carefree we both became completely separate from one another in our first mature relationships.

But then they broke up, and like most of the world I saw the anguish she went through, slowly trying to pick up the pieces of her life and return to the idea of being single. Eventually they faced each other again, two weeks after I had broken up with Olivia, and me like the rest of the world expected tactically avoidance by both parties instead something worse happened.

They _reconnected. _

I picked up my coffee tempted to throw the whole thing at Joe, he was right that I did not like Liam, but I was happy for Miley and Liam. I mean they'd even invited all of us to the wedding, which I suppose was a real honor.

I watched Joe head into the kitchen as I frowned, life just seemed to be just as complicated now days, if not more and Miley turning up handcuffed to my bed well it made things interesting.

Liam was on his way over here and supposedly they'd been searching for her the entire day and had rung both of us, but I'd only just flown back with Joe from New York and thank god we had arrived back today or she would have been here for God knows how long! Then again with our mutual friends I'm sure they knew exactly when Joe and me were getting back in their drunken plans,

"And why the hell was Demi with her?" Joe suddenly asked, "They aren't friends! Are they? I mean they were but…" I looked at him and shrugged, honestly I didn't know anything about the three girls we always used to be associated with, "Was Selena there? Maybe they were having an I hate Jonas bachelorette"

"Ask Miley?"

"Don't bother Miley doesn't remember a thing." A voice stated,

I looked to see Joe's eyes had pinpointed behind me as I spun looking at Miley standing there wearing one of my old sweaters. For a moment I just stared at her shy pale facial expression with the baggy faded grey sweater, which only just covered her mid thigh leaving the rest of her exposed. It was better then before, better for her, not for me I was quiet enjoying that- wait no I wasn't enjoying the view, I wasn't. I gave her a weak smile and she stepped forward, God I hadn't seen her wearing my clothes in such a long time.

"I'm not friends with Selena, we are not even on speaking terms. Demi and me are what I like to call 'friendly acquaintances', when I see her it's nice but I don't go out of my way to catch up."

"So they were with you last night?"

Miley shrugged moving over and carefully sat down on the stool shakily beside me, "I don't know? It just started with my stylist, hairstylist a couple of other tour crew. That was it, Demi wasn't invited or anyone else but I have a feeling it got out of control. Strange thing is sure I did drink, but not massively over the top!"

"Drugs?" I questioned and Miley shrugged,

"I don't know,"

Joe gave a sigh, as I stood up, "At least your safe now okay,"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry I laughed," Joe muttered,

I walked over to the kitchen as Miley looked up giving him a weak smile, "Hey I would have laughed too, but after lying there for over seven hours not knowing where I was it became a bit scary. I shouldn't have cried though, I just…" She stated and trailed off as I grabbed a mug out.

"You had every right to cry, I would have been freaked. You want coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Anything to eat?" Joe asked,

"_Crackers_." We both replied as I turned around.

Miley gave me an awkward smile and nodded, "Can I have some, I can't believe you actually remember that…" She whispered looking away and Joe instantly just glared at me,

"Of course I remember that you like crackers with coffee as a late night snack, because we're _friends."_ I stated giving Joe a look and he just shifted his eyes over to Miley giving a smile,

"So you've been working out."

Miley's cheeks instantly turned red, "I well can we-"

"Joe stop it." I stated giving him a look,

"What, you're hot that's nothing to hide."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Neither can I." I spat giving my brother another glare.

He just laughed shaking his head, "Liam is a lucky man, he better treat you right."

"He does," Miley stated as I saw a smile come to her face, yet it didn't seem full like the cheesy grins she used to make talking about him. "He really does, wait you called him right? He's going to be so worried, and mad." Miley looked at us and I nodded, yeah that was an awkward conversation. It wasn't everyday that you had to ring your ex's fiancé and explain that she was handcuffed to my bed, but not by me.

"He's driving straight over."

"Good, I just need to go home."

"He sounded worried,"

"Doesn't surprise me, he's a bit over protective." Miley muttered looking down, "Hey you never replied to the rsvp, it was on Friday you know? My wedding is in two weeks and you kind of need to say yes or no!" She announced seriously looking between the two of us and I nodded,

"Yeah we're coming, right?" I questioned looking at Joe,

Honestly I'd tried to avoid it, not that I didn't want to be there it was just…we were an ex couple and I really didn't think it was appropriate. I'd tried to find some charity event or a sudden unplanned trip to a foreign country, but there had been no such luck as of yet. But now it seemed time was up, she wanted an answer,

"I think so," Joe stated shrugging, "I haven't got anything better to do."

"Thanks." Miley stated insulted, "I'll remember that, I mean it's only my wedding, the biggest day of my entire life."

"Yeah and to think I met you when you still thought boys had germs."

"I never thought that, the first time I met you I was almost practically with your brother, right Nick?" Miley asked casually and I nodded bringing the coffee over with a plate of crackers as I stared at the rock on her finger.

"Everything has changed so quickly." I muttered,

"I know,"

"I miss the old days." Joe announced as I shot him a look.

"Me too,"

"You do?" I asked and Miley nodded giving me a smile,

"Of course I do, they were some of my best and worst memories."

A heavy knocking suddenly sounded and I smiled, "Guess that's Liam."

"Want me to let him in?"

"Go for it." Miley stated smiling at Joe,

He jumped up purposely bumping me as I looked at Miley who picked up the coffee shaking her head, "I'm so sorry about this, it was so unsuspected and completely awkward. I never meant to end up here, I'm sorry I put you in this position Nick." Her eyes looked up at mine and I just shrugged giving a smile leaning on the counter,

"It's fine, a shock sure but it'll make a great story to tell our grandkids."

Miley instantly looked at me confused as I frowned. Wow I'd worded that badly. "Your grandkids, my grandkids, separate." I explained and Miley just smiled picking up one of the crackers, "Like not together, your grandkids with Liam and mine with-"

Miley laughed shaking her head, "Nick I get it."

"Miley?"

She dropped the cracker and jumped up as I turned to see the Australian loser before me, I instantly felt myself tense as Miley rushed into his arms and he instantly wrapped them around her. I stood there and watched as he kissed the side of her forehead along Miley's hairline, I used to do that. I looked away to see Joe just staring at me frowning,

"Can we go home?"

"Sure babe, I'm going to kill them." Liam whispered,

"Me too don't worry."

Liam looked away from her to me for the first time, "Man I'm sorry." He stated stepping away from Miley offering me his hand, "If I'd known I would have stopped them, but you know Miley's friends, a little on the crazy side. I'm sorry about this, but thanks for staying cool about it."

I took his hand and shook it giving a small shake of me head,

"It's fine Liam,"

"Thanks, okay I better get her home. Thanks guys,"

He dropped my hand and turned back to Miley, "Bye guys, thank you."

"It's fine Miley, no more crazy drink ups okay?"

Miley nodded as she gave me one last smile and they both turned walking towards the front door. Joe quickly followed and I sighed standing now alone, god this whole night just felt a like a crazy nightmarish dream come true. The door closed and within second Joe was back in the room giving me a look,

"You are so jealous of Liam."

"I'm not!"

"You hate him! Pure hatred!"

"No." I spat, "I don't I-"

"It's all in the body language bro, and you hate him. _Trust me_."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. It's YouSaidForever! Sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke down then it got serviced two days ago but it broke down again so I'm updating from my iPad, and trust me that is not an _easy_ thing to do but no worries, the chapter is finally here! I hope you like it! xx

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Miley.**

I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear unsure and quite dazed off.

I stared at the button wanting so badly to push it but honestly did I need to? The answer was no, but I wanted to, so badly. _Too _badly. I shifted my weight between my feet unsure staring at the small black square with a little drawn bell, which was causing me so much damn stress. I moved my hand up to press it and then stopped, maybe it was inappropriate? I could just text him, or call maybe even send a letter. I groaned leaning my head against the brick pillar torn.

"Miley do you want to go in or not?" I asked myself.

I sighed closing my eyes, I already knew the answer in my heart.

"If you want to I could just open the gates…"

I froze listening to the voice behind me as I spun to see Nick standing there staring at me with a tilted head smiling confused, "You're not drunk again are you?" He questioned jokingly and I rolled my eyes, oh god I'd yet again embarrassed myself. "Because you could come in and I'll call Liam again-"

"Shut up," I hissed and he gave a laugh,

His eyes looked at my hands confused as I stared at his jogging attire sticking to his sweaty body feeling my cheeks redden, "I got you…these." I muttered quickly offering Nick a bunch of flowers, he stared at them surprised and kind of speechless, "Because well I'm not really sure what kind of sorry present you give to someone whose bed you ended up being chained to, so flowers were the best I could think of."

Nick instantly laughed taking them looking at me, "Miley you didn't need to-"

"Oh I brought your sweater back as well, and I also got you a bottle of red wine for good measure."

I quickly pushed everything towards Nick as he stared at me,

"Okay, thanks Miley but you really-"

"I should go, I'm sorry."

I turned quickly away mortified as Nick laughed, "Miley,"

"Yeah."

I spun looking back at him. He was nodding towards his house, "Do you want to come in?" He questioned looking at me as I frowned, "We could open the red wine, have a few drinks without you getting tied to my bed again." He suggested as I looked at Nick considering it, "I'll even make dinner,"

"You cooking?"

"Yeah if you want, unless Liam wants you-"

"No," I responded smiling, "He's working."

Nick looked at me shrugging, "Want to have dinner, catch up?"

I looked at Nick feeling my head begin to nod while my brain screamed no.

"Yeah, yeah okay."

Nick smiled pressing the code into the gate as I stood there smiling like a complete idiot. Liam would be pissed if he found out I had dinner with Nick, but we were just friends, that's all we were, friends. Liam couldn't control everything I did, so having dinner with Nick would be fine, completely normal. The gate began to open and Nick turned giving me a smile,

"So you're at least wearing clothes today," Nick noted,

I gave him a look and he gave a weak chuckle as we walked inside, "Did you go kill your friends for that drunken decision or have they been avoiding you, in case you or Liam kill them?" Nick questioned and we walked up towards the front doors as I kept a distance between us,

"Both, I guess." I murmured, "I'm not speaking with Demi or Selena."

"Did they apologize?"

"Maybe, neither of them have my phone number. They've both contacted my manager though, I just haven't responded. I want them to suffer."

Nick looked at me with raised eyebrows, "That's very Miley of you…"

"What?"

"Making people suffer for your forgiveness, I'm pretty sure you made me-"

"That was different!" I defended myself, a smile tugging my lips up.

Nick looked at me a smile playing across his face, "You used to make me literally beg for your forgiveness, on my knees." He stated and I shrugged, "Remember when we were together? And we had that fight, you made me get on my knees in front of my brothers."

"Well you shouldn't have been a bitch to me."

"A bitch?"

"Yes" I announced awkwardly.

I pushed past him entering the house looking around absently, pretending to be suddenly interested with the ceiling, when honestly I was trying to ignore the fact I'd been here only a minute and already we were talking about our past. A hand placed gently on my hip as I froze.

"I'm having a shower," Nick stated, "I'll be back in fifteen. Feel free to look around."

I nodded not looking up as he lightly squeezed my hip and moved away. I turned and watched him disappear as I let out a breath of air I hadn't even realized I was holding. I combined my fingers through my hair feeling uneasily strange, I didn't want to deny the fact Nick did things to my emotions, because I knew he did, he always had.

This however... I felt nervous around him, since when did I get nervous? I bit my lip accessing this new feeling with in me, why did I feel butterflies in my stomach, why did being here feel so wrong, yet so right?

I began to meander through the house, hoping it would dull the feelings but it didn't. The shower began running upstairs and I suddenly had this urge to go upstairs, and before I could stop myself I was at the bathroom door. Why was I standing here? I didn't know, but somewhere in me I wanted to be in that shower.

I stepped away leaning back on the wall I had a boyfriend! No actually I had a fiancé, one who had recently been acting really strange towards me. I chewed on my lip, Liam was never home, he was always working, or in Australia and it was hard. However the last couple of weeks, he'd become tense around me, his kisses seemed forced and needy.

It wasn't like it used to be…

The shower stopped and I panicked quickly moving into the room behind me, of course I should have known. It was the bedroom. I looked at the bed thinking of my past memory with it, which made me shiver, I never ever wanted to relieve that in my life. Or maybe I did...

"Already made it to the bedroom, wow clearly-"

I jumped in fright and spun slamming into a wet chest. My eyes widened as I stared directly at Nick's neck unwilling to look down at his shirtless body.

"I'm sorry, you scared…" I muttered recovering, "Me."

"Clearly," Nick stated as I stepped away,

I stood there staring at the wall as he gave an awkward cough. I looked over at him standing there with just a towel wrapped around from the waist down, my mind in over drive.

"Miley…I got to get changed." He announced.

I opened my mouth embarrassed as I quickly scuttled away, "Of course,"

"You could stay if you want." Nick joked,

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me fanning my face, my skin clearly had a red tinge to it. Wow I was actually blushing; I hadn't being so embarrassed since I was here last time. I walked away from the door and moved to the opposite wall leaning on it carefully,

Nick's door opened a minute later and he gave me a smile,

"So dinner…"

"Uhuh…"

Nick gave me a confused look but blew it off, and turned walking down the hallway. I quickly followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. He pointed out the bottle of wine I'd brought and smirked,

"Want to open it, glasses in the top cupboard."

"Sure." I muttered, pleased by the distraction.

Nick began to make dinner as I poured the glasses and in no time, I'd already drunk mine. Nick kept up a light conversation but by his raised eyebrows he quickly noted that I'd already drunk now two glasses, while he stirred what appeared to be pasta.

I poured another glass as Nick looked at me, "Might want to hold up on the alcohol there Miley." He announced and I just laughed at him shaking my head,

"I'm fine, Liam drinks a lot."

"Oh really?"

"Uhuh, the first time we had sex was only because we were drunk."

I instantly covered my mouth, as Nick nearly dropped the saucepan. Oh my god why did I just say that? Maybe drinking two glasses in ten minutes wasn't a good idea. Nick turned staring at me opened mouthed as I awkwardly laughed pushing the glass away, "I think this is stronger then I thought it was…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick stated awkwardly,

I saw the look on his face as I quickly picked up my drink again; I was going to need a lot more of this before this felt anything less then completely awkward.

**Nick.**

"God I missed this, us, why don't we talk more?"

"We're exes, it's like illegal for us to talk!

"No it's not! And so what? Heaps of exes are friends! We should hang out more and not only...like...at events…"

"Liam might get upset,"

"Fuck Liam," Miley stated with a dazed look across her face. She laughed and sipped on her wine as I looked at the very drunk twenty two year old. I knew I should have stopped her but I liked Miley like this. I knew that was wrong, that I liked her drunk, but now she was more the Miley I remembered; carefree and brutally honest. This was the teenager I'd fallen in love with and not the one society had changed and corrupted.

"I can't believe you're getting married," I stated speaking my mind.

"Me either,"

"You never did tell me how Liam proposed, I know it was with your family,"

"Oh no that was the fake proposal," Miley murmured giving a small laugh, "We were already engaged by then, that was just for image sake with my family, friends and media etcetera-"

"What? Why did-"

Miley instantly pressed the glass to her lips and threw back the wine glass, sculling all the liquid, "I had a pregnancy scare and we both panicked, he bought the ring the day before I went to the doctor, it was soooo romantic. Don't worry I wasn't pregnant, turns out those tests aren't always right after all."

My mouth dropped as her eyes widened, "I shouldn't have told you that,"

"Oh my god Miley,"

Miley covered her mouth and turned looking at me, I just stared at her completely shocked she had thought she was pregnant? At 19? What the hell? "Please don't tell anyone," Miles dropped her hand looking at me biting her bottom lip, "Please Nick, I shouldn't have told you, I'm such an idiot."

I saw the worry cross her expression as expression, "If Liam finds out I told you-"

"Hey, hey I won't tell."

Miley looked at me as I saw the terror in her eyes, "Please don't."

I moved closer to her shaking my head, "I won't tell anyone Miley, but how could you be so irresponsible? You couldn't a raise a kid, you are one!" The second it slipped from my shocked lips I knew I shouldn't have said it, but instead of adding fuel to the fire Miley just nodded,

"I know, I just…Liam…"

Her brow instantly creased, "Liam what Miley?"

"I love him, I do, but sometimes,"

"Sometimes what Miley?"

She looked at me and shook her head smiling, "It's nothing,"

"No, tell me, tell me what happened?"

Her whole face fell as she looked at the empty glass, "Nothing happened Nick it's just sometimes Liam's too over the top, he treats me like I'm his property and the only time I actually feel happy is when I'm not with him."

She shook her head as I listened to her drunken truths,

"I love him though, but he's changed, just like you did."

Miley turned staring at me a sad expression covering her face,

"And I'm scared that if I fight with Liam, that he'll fight back, just like you did, and that he'll leave me too. So if Liam's wants something I do it because I don't want to end up like us, and I love Liam so much, I do, I just…" She stopped shaking her head as I stared at the broken expression on her face, "I don't want to end up alone."

"Is that why you're marrying him?"

"Yes,"

Miley instantly shook her head, "I mean no, I just no, it's not-"

She stared at the glass and quickly pushed it away, moving to stand up.

"I should go, before I say anything else, it's late and-"

Miley got to her feet as I jumped up, she stood for a moment regaining her balance swaying a little. I grabbed her arm as she instantly blushed, I felt honored in a bad way I could still make her cheeks redden.

It was a momentary feeling as I looked at the young woman I knew nothing about, who had so many secrets in her life and hidden worries that I didn't even know how to reassure because she was Miley. I'd never thought she'd be this insecure.

"Liam will be home soon, I should go,"

He'd made her like this, weak and fragile, Joe was right I did hate him. I hated how he'd taken her away from not only me, but all of us! He'd stolen the argumentative Miley we knew and replaced her with this, a woman who was scared she'd end up alone when her whole life was ahead of her.

"Maybe you should stay Miles, you've drunk a lot and-"

She looked at me put her hand on my chest folding my collar,

"Thanks for dinner Nick, it was amazing, and thanks for listening,"

"Miley it's no problem, I'm just worried about you now."

"Don't be," She stated smiling, "I'm happy, you're happy, we're both-"

"Miley you aren't happy."

She looked at me and frowned, "Right now I suppose not, but maybe when I marry Liam that will change? He's good for me, he keeps me in line Nick."

"You don't need to be kept in line Miley,"

She laughed dropping her hand from my chest, "You and I both know I do."

"No you don't, you deserve to be who you are not who he wants."

Her eyes looked at me for a moment and she sighed, "It's not that simple Nick,"

"It is-"

"I love him,"

"And I loved you Miley, the old you, I loved her."

Miley's eyes widened as I realized maybe she wasn't the only one on the wrong side of tipsy as I stared at her, "I don't want to send you home tonight knowing that he isn't treating you right, I still care for you, I always will Miley and when we broke up it was the hardest day of my life-"

"Stop, just stop Nick." She whispered, "I love him,"

"But he's hurting you,"

"No, no he's not, not like you think, he's just-"

"Overpowering you Miley, he's controlling you."

Miley looked at me and shook her head, "He isn't that bad Nick, you misunderstood! I'm just making a big deal over nothing! I swear just because Liam's changed a little doesn't mean I don't love him."

"I think it's you he's changing,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped angrily,

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I don't want to fight Miley, I just-"

"I should go," She repeated, "Thanks for tonight Nick. I'll see you…"

I opened my eyes as Miley looked at me,

"Soon?"

She looked at me and I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to see me anytime soon. "At teen choice, you're presenting, I'm nominated." I whispered in realization as she just nodded,

"Great," She murmured sarcastically, "Bye Nick,"

"Bye,"

Miley leaned forward and to my surprise kissed the side of my cheek lingering for a moment before steeping away. She looked at me and gave a weak smile grabbing her bag off the floor. I just stood there and watched as I felt the need to protect her from him, but I couldn't not while she was still under his spell, if only I could make her see. See what Nick? That I was better for her? Because hadn't I done the exact same thing, tried to change her, and look how that ended up and now it was happening again?

"Miley wait-"

She stopped at the doorway and turned looking back at me,

I stared at the look of confusion on her face as I shook my head.

"You won't end up alone, don't fear it,"

Miley just stared at me and nodded slipping away as I kept my position biting my lip as the door slammed,

"Don't fear it because you'll always have me," I whispered to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey becboc here, thanks for all the support guys we are both loving the reviews and questions so keep them coming :) Enjoy xx

**Chapter Three.**

**Miley.**

114 F.

That was the temperature. It was officially the hottest day on record for Los Angeles and as I stood backstage I could feel myself verging on death by a combination of heat stroke and dehydration.

I was generally great with hot temperatures, put me in a bikini on a deck chair with a nice fruity drink beside me and I'd be loving life, but this was the day they'd decided to have the Teen Choice Awards. In other words I was sweating through my designer dress standing under a barely functioning air conditioner while getting ready to announce the one award I'd stupidly volunteered to do.

Why had I been so stupid? Especially a week out from my wedding? I didn't have time for this shit!

"You right to go?"

"Uhuh,"

I looked at the stage manager whose shirt looked like he'd been swimming. I didn't even grimace at the smell because I knew I was almost as bad. He looked at me and nodded wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, and I waved my hand in front of my face frustrated there was no water around.

I could literally feel the make up running down my face and I didn't even want to consider how terrible I looked right now. I felt like I was going to collapse, but in ten minutes I could get out of here and ditch this whole ceremony, buy some ice, throw it in the bath tub and then lay in it until I actually felt like I wasn't becoming a roast dinner.

"Right we're good to go…"

"And welcome to the stage Miley Cyrus to present the award for choice music: Male artist,"

I combed my fingers through my cropped blonde hair, taking the envelope from the outstretched hand towards me. With one finally fan of my hand, I started to walk forward on my aching hot feet. The fake smile leapt to my face as the crowed applauded and I literally felt sorry for them, how could they endure this heat?

I got to the stand and smiled happily, knowing my lines back to front. I'd been practicing with Liam since last week, too bad he couldn't come tonight.

"Everyone loves a hot male singer, especially me" I stated giving a smirk looking out at the full house of packed teens and celebrities, "So it's no surprise that the nominees for the Teen choice music male artist all have an amazing singing voice to add to their gorgeous looks and hair." The crowed cheered as I glanced at the screen before me reading the nominations, which honestly I hadn't even checked.

I couldn't lie I struggled to read the screen with my spinning head as I smiled,

"And the nominees are…"

"Justin Bieber."

Of course the crowed screamed, they loved him but today he'd chosen to be in South America on tour where it was winter, God I wished I was him right now. The video snippet of his music video came to an end and I smiled shifting the envelope in my hands knowing most likely it was Justin's name within.

"Bruno Mars." I announced reading the screen,

His song started to play above me as I felt sweat trickling down my back, _ew gross._

"Enrique Iglesias"

I pushed my hair back again, so I could subtly swipe away a lot of the perspiration on my forehead. The lights were only making it worse on stage. I just wanted this damn thing to be over already.

"Justin Timberlake."

I looked down at the last name and froze,

Nick was nominated?

I clenched my jaw awkwardly while JT played in the background, oh god the paparazzi and media would totally spin my introduction to the award and make it into something. Thankfully they hadn't found out about my little rendezvous in his bedroom! Shit I'd said I thought male artists were hot, gorgeous and had nice hair?

I rolled my eyes at my inner ignorance to actually check whom the nominee's were and made a mental note to never let this happen again. JT's song stopped playing as I kept my smile steady,

"Nick Jonas."

The crowed roared with delight to no surprise, not because they liked Nick, which I'm sure they did but it was me who had said his name and apparently that made all the difference. I heard his latest song blaring over me, another song about his latest break up most likely,

The song cut off and I flicked my nail under the envelope,

"And the winner is…"

The crowed fell silent in anticipation as I slid the piece of paper out.

Oh shit. I was wrong.

_Nick Jonas_

Oh god, this was not good. I hesitated opening my mouth…

"Nick Jonas." I yelled as the crowed erupted,

For a moment prayed to god he wasn't here, but I'd see him and his brothers on the red carpet so he was definitely here, damn it.

I stepped back from the microphone as the surfboard award surfaced in the hands of a competition winner and I edged away hoping like hell he'd just take the board, make a speech and completely ignore me. I mean we hadn't spoken since dinner, and that hadn't exactly finished on a great note, like everything that had to do with Nick.

I finally spotted him high fiving desperate fans, in his normal casual suit, wow, and I thought I was hot! He must be dying in that thing, I wondered how sweaty his abs were, a mental picture of his shirtless form came to my head as I smirked, wait what the hell was I thinking?

My smile dropped as he finally hit the stage moving swiftly over to the girl with the surfboard who he leaned down to giving her a quick peck on the cheek, that was nice of him, the girl blushed as she handed it to him.

"Congratulations." She muttered weakly over the cheering,

"Thanks,"

Then it was just like the presidential kids inaugural concert, but this time Demi wasn't the girl he'd just hugged and we couldn't possibly make this look natural. We both stood for a millisecond completely unsure of how it was appropriate to greet one another contemplating what the risk involved was,

Nick looked at me brightly and I just smiled unsure,

"Yeah congratulations." I added smelling the scent of his cologne in the air,

Nick just smiled and moved towards me, "Thanks Mi"

If I wasn't shocked by the fact he'd just used my nickname, then I was when he leaned towards me to give a kiss on the cheek. And that's when all hell broke loose and the heat clearly got to me,

I awkwardly moved my head unsure if I even wanted the kiss on my cheek, because I knew what Liam's jealous reaction would be. Just as I redirected, Nick moved the exact same way. It wasn't something that could be planned and it was just that split second when we both realized what we'd done, but it was way too late and like the titanic we were on a collision course striking each other in the worst possibly location,

The lips.

It was only the tiniest of moments his lips touched the side of my own, but in that instant I felt the overwhelming warmth shoot through me, and no not because of the heat but a tingly light headed feeling consuming me, wait maybe it was the heat? I was so disorientated I couldn't tell. There however was something, not a spark or fireworks, but something I hadn't felt for a while…

Nick and I both shot back our eyes both wide in shock, the smile was gone off both of our faces but I knew he'd felt it too.

I quickly stepped back towards the girl and Nick recovered turning toward the microphone ready to make his thank you's. At that point I'd had enough and egged the girl to move which she thankfully did, seeing as I definitely didn't want to have to walk with him backstage, I needed to escape.

The girl's eyes however were just staring at me completely shocked, and then the realization came to my mind, if she had seen our accidently lock of lips had everyone else? Then finally I noticed the roaring crowed, over powering Nick's mere thank you's as we stepped backstage.

The looks I instantly received said it all, they had.

Oh god, what had I done?

**Nick.**

What just happened?

What the fuck had just happened?

Hold up, had that just happened?

"And finally I'd like to thank my family especially my brothers, you guys mean everything to me and I wouldn't be standing here today without you." My voice stated automatically while my mind kept spinning,

I held up the surfboard and stepped back as the lights changed and I started a quick pace towards side stage. My eyes looked at all the people standing there staring in a state of shock as a woman instantly offered to take the surfboard,

"Which way did-"

Instantly five guys held their hands up pointing left,

"Down the hall, she turned right at the end,"

"Thanks,"

I quickly moved away pushing my hand through my sweaty hair, god it was hot. I bit my lip thinking about what had just happened, I'd kissed her, that's what had happened. She was getting married next week and I kissed her on live T.V

Fuck.

I turned right and stopped dead in my tracks,

"Liam please, I didn't meant too- It's so hot here and I was-"

I stared at Miley sitting under an air-conditioner on the floor; her head back against the wall while she had her bare legs tilted ninety degrees with the floor. She listened her face screwed up in pain,

"Liam baby please don't yell I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

I could hear the desperation as she shook her head,

"Liam you know I love you, you know that, it was just a mistake-" She whispered pleadingly as her face suddenly grew angry, "What? You purposefully think I got drunk and tied myself up to his bed? Liam I had no idea what they were doing, what they had planned! No I haven't talk to my stylists or assistants, you said I wasn't allowed too, you told me I couldn't see them until the wedding remember?"

I slowly walked over confused as Miley's eyes caught mine and she frowned,

"Look I'll call you back- No Nick's not here okay?"

She pulled the phone away angrily and hung up closing her eyes,

"You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She yelled at me,

I stood my ground as she threw her head back against the wall as I watched the sweat roll down her forehead. I moved over pulling off my jacket and throwing it on the floor. I slowly sat beside her careful not to do anything to rash incase she suddenly went violent on me, it had happened before…

"I didn't mean to do that," I stated seriously looking at her,

I wiped my own perspiring head as she sighed, "I know, neither did I."

"But now we're in a predicament,"

"I know, the media are going to have a field day. I just cheated on my fiancé,"

"He's mad at you?" I asked,

Miley looked down at her fingers, as she stared at the engagement ring slowly twisting it. "Yeah, really _really _mad," She whispered closing her eyes, "Sometimes I just wish he'd listen instead of overreacting like he just did, surely he could have seen it was an accident but _noooo_, he just goes and assumes."

"Just like the rest of the world."

We sat in silence for a moment as Miley fanned her face slowly,

"It's kind of funny isn't it," I whispered,

"I don't think it is,"

"Oh come on," I stated looking at her with a smirk, "It's a little bit funny, we haven't spoken for years then your chained to my bed, next thing you know we are kissing at the Teen Choice-"

"That was not _kissing _it was pecking…"

"Pecking?" I questioned smirking,

Miley let out small smile and looked at her hands, "Okay yeah, it's a little funny but so completely awkward."

"You and me are the definition of that word,"

"Agreed, ever since we broke up it's just been completely-"

"Awkward," I offered,

Miley laughed and nodded, "Do you reckon we'll ever just be friends? I mean we've tried it but then we just stop talking all together, that isn't friendship. It's like we're both too scared to try and have a conversation because it always goes wrong, like the other night and just then."

"I know it seems we have to be together, or nothing at all."

She nodded in agreement still twisting her ring around her finger, I frowned watched her expression. She looked confused, about Liam? Or about me? I sucked in a breath of the warm, yet coolish air con air trying to relax,

"Nick I'm not gonna lie to you," Miley suddenly stated and looked at me, "That was more than just a peck, I felt something and I know I shouldn't have, but you did too, I'm sure of it I could see it on your face."

"I did," I stated truthfully, "Which is problematic,"

"Because I'm getting married."

Miley's phone suddenly interrupted blaring out music down the hallway as she quickly grabbed it, her face filling with embarrassment as she read the message and turned the phone showing me the message.

_Joe: Do I need to come and stop you guys making out or…?_

I rolled my eyes as I noticed Joe wasn't the only message

_Brandi: Miley what just happened? Text me xx_

_Tish: Miley please come back to your seat, I'm waiting here. RIGHT NOW._

_Noah: YOU JUST KISSED NICK! _

I laughed reading Noah's message as Miley groaned,

"Don't laugh, I have to go face everyone now" She whispered pouting,

"So do I!"

"You're not getting married in a week,"

"Yeah but…" I stated looking at her, "I have a reputation to maintain,"

"What? I'm not miss universe is that the problem? Standard too high now?

Miley's face instantly filled with regret as I pursed my lips together,

"Wow, that was a burn," I murmured,

"Sorry, you kind of left it open for me."

"I did, come on we better get back to our seats."

I stood up and grabbed my jacket as I turned offering her my hand she stared at me for moment and then reached out. I easily pulled her from the ground as she gave me a weak smile,

"Thanks Nick,"

"No problem, I hope everything's okay with Liam."

"He'll probably just ban me from seeing you." She stated,

I frowned reflecting on her previous sentence to her fiancé on the phone, "Liam's banned you from talking to the people who were at your bachelorette? I heard on the phone," I stated and Miley just looked at me,

"Yeah I can't speak to them until the wedding, only texts" She murmured,

"And you've actually not spoken to them?"

"Liam said I couldn't, so I'm not."

I frowned feeling ill now. Wow Liam was just making me hate him even more without even trying. What kind of guy bans their fiancé from talking to her friends, acquaintances, what ever they were to Miley? I guess this is what she meant by being over protective, and this is what I meant when I said he was controlling. Liam was selecting who she hung out with, that made me mad.

"Don't say anything Nick, I know you want to, but just don't,"

"I won't but I'm still worried,"

Miley moved her hand up patting my bicep "Don't be okay? If that's even possible, just don't worry about me okay?" She gave me a real smile in response, which made me even more worried. It was like she was okay with this?

My phone rung out again and I leaned over reading it a smile slipping to my slips

_Demi: I just won an award, so I'm back stage. Joe and Tish sent me to find you guys, but no one is willing to tell me which way you walked. You have to get back to your seat, both of you. Now._

"We should go,"

"I don't wanna go back out there,"

Miley looked at me and shook her head, "Me either,"

"Then let's go home."

She stared at me confused as I stared at her deadly serious, "Come on what's the point in staying here in this heat? Then we'll have to deal with the media and it'll be shit, not to mention our families. How about I just take you home, my driver is still here."

She stared at me contemplating for a moment before nodding,

"That would be good, but we shouldn't,"

I snatched the phone from her fingers and got up a group message

_Tish, Noah, Brandi, Liam_

_Nick's taking me home, feeling sick._

I hit send handing back the phone as Miley groaned,

"Nick," She stated slapping me,

"What?"

"That sounds so suspicious, _feeling sick_, really?"

"Do you feel okay?"

She shook her head and I shrugged, "Then you're sick, come on let's go."

Miley bit her lip and I saw the sparkle in her eyes that used to be so frequent, when she did something crazy. I offered my hand which she took as we turned heading towards the back emergency exit,

"One thing," She stated, "Can we get ice on the way home?"

I frowned at her but nodded, "Sure, what ever you want."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Me and BecBoc love hearing from you guys, especially if there are legit questions concerning the story. Be sure to keep doing that because it makes us really happy to know others love the story! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. xoxo

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

**Nick.**

"So you're saying he's abusing her?"

I looked at my older brother leaning on the kitchen counter top shaking my head,

"No, no I don't I just…"

Joe gave me a warning a look as I trailed off, "Look I know it's not my place, but I'm honestly concerned about Miley. At the moment it's just words and comments, but who knows what will come next? He's treating her like she's his pet Labrador that needs to be constantly kept on a leash."

"And what did Miley exactly say?"

"She said he's controlling, but she loves him."

"Then stay out of it Nick." Kevin's voice announced from the dining room.

"But she-"

"_She_ is not your responsibility." Danielle noted leaning over the oven, her eyes watching Alena on the floor.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be," Kevin stated reappearing from setting the table, picking up his daughter. "Miley's a grown up adult who can make her own decisions, she's getting married in less then a week and you've caused enough drama for her and Liam I think you should just drop it Nick."

I shook my head trying to not think about the media frenzy we'd caused because of the accidental kiss. Thankfully our managers had talked, our publicists then spoke to media claiming it was nothing more then an accident, which it was, but still the headlines shouted 'the rekindled romance'.

Miley and Liam had purposefully went out on a walk kissing and cuddling to prove everything was all good on their half, and Liam in an interview laughed about the ordeal and blamed the heat. Little did he know his fiancés true feelings about that moment, or mine for a matter of fact. I just felt so concerned for her, and I wanted to help Miley, I wanted to make her see that this was a mistake.

"But what if something happens to her?"

Danielle tipped the peas onto the plates and looked at me,

"Miley loves him, she is strong and independent Nick. Do you honestly think she would stay with him if he was really hurting her emotionally?" She asked as everyone looked at me,

"You didn't hear her talking-"

"Miley has a tendency to over dramatise things, let's not forget that."

'But-"

"But nothing Nick, this conversation is over." Kevin announced putting Alena in the high chair.

I closed my lips realising that no matter what I said, I would always be wrong in relation to Miley from my families' views because of our past. I knew I was right though, times before maybe not, but this time I was almost definite that this wedding was going to end in complete and utter disaster of a catastrophic size.

"On a more important note have you told mom and dad yet?" Kevin suddenly asked,

I ignored him for a moment, my mind still on Miley only to realise he was staring at me. "About you moving back here permanently and that you plan on moving into music producing full time." He asked as Danielle picked up the plates giving me a look,

"You better have Nicholas or I'll-"

"I haven't,"

"Nick," Kevin groaned picking up the remaining dishes, "You need too."

"I will, I just need the right time."

"You need to tell everyone, dad's pushing for you to move closer to us in Jersey-"

"Seriously?" I groaned leaning back on my seat.

"Yeah so you better man up and tell mom and dad, before you crush his dreams. I honestly don't know why you're so worried about their reaction; they love seeing you bust. " Kevin announced giving me a look and carrying the plates away while Joe seemed lost in contemplation,

Honestly it wasn't them I was truly scared about, sure I'd lived in Los Angeles for a period of time but it had result in the end of the Jonas Brother's essentially. The city had both created and destroyed out careers.

Of course going solo had worked well, I'd been living in New York experiencing a different lifestyle to the one in L.A It was after the release of the last album I realised the music industry to me had lost something, the pressure, and the fame I just didn't want to live like that. I didn't even feel like I wanted to do Broadway anymore. I just wanted to do something different, I'd dabbled in music producing but never seriously yet now it seemed like a legitimate idea. I'd been helped as a young star it was my turn to give back.

"I'm still not even sure I want to do just producing."

A plate clattered and I turned to see the table now set, Danielle glaring,

"What? You said the other day it's what you loved the most."

"I know, I know that," I stood up slapping Joe on the arm indicating for him to move to the table, his eyes still lost in through, "But hell I don't know, I just don't know what I want at the moment."

"A break maybe?"

I shrugged nodding, "I mean you've been so busy with your album, our split, maybe you should just take a break?" Kevin suggested as we all sat around the table,

"But then I still have to decide New York or L.A?"

"Don't forget New Jersey."

"Have a place everywhere like us, live wherever you feel like." Dani murmured shrugging,

"Just think about it Nick, maybe a vacation could help clear your head?"

I nodded in agreement, "Maybe that will answer some questions."

We started eating the home cooked meal, one of which I hadn't had in months or at least it felt like it. My life had been a roller coaster, peaks and falls yet now I felt like I'd come to that part just near the end where you realise it's over. I had the option did I want to keep riding, or try something new?

"What if Nick's right?" Joe suddenly proclaimed,

"About the vacation? Joe you just got back from Mexico I think-"

"_No_!" Joe announced shaking his head, "About Miley."

Dani groaned rolling her eyes, "I don't even know this girl but-"

"She used to be our sister Kevin," Joe stated looking at our older brother while I held my fork still staring at Joe surprised that he did care. "I mean sure we're not close, at all, but seeing her the other day it was good and it made me see that I missed her in our life. I know Nick's jealous of Liam-"

"I'm not," I cut in and he just nodded,

"He is, but I'm kind of concerned too. I mean I wasn't at the time, but afterwards I was thinking about what she said about him being overprotective. Then I realised sure Miley's done some crazy shit, like last year she was just out of control, but recently…nothing." Joe announced shaking his head, "Miley is crazy, that's who she is yet when I saw her the other day I doubt she would have crossed a road without Liam telling her she was allowed too."

"Don't forget the fact she's banned from talking to-"

"Her assistants, Cheyne, I know" Joe announced,

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked frowning

"I've been talking to Demi, catching up-"

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked shaking his head, "You're as bad as Nick!"

"What?" Joe snapped insulted, "I just-"

"Maybe we should have them all over for BBQ Kevin? Seeing as you're the only one who doesn't seem to be still chasing your past." Danielle snapped sarcastically glaring at both of us, which caused Joe to instantly snort.

"That's ridiculous Danielle, they'd never come-"

"She was being sarcastic Joe." I murmured,

"Oh," He muttered and let out a huff, "But seriously I mean Demi is worried, Nick is concerned I am-"

"Miley isn't apart of our lives anymore she can-"

"Kevin!" I snapped feeling my anger growing, "Don't you care at all?"

He looked at me while Danielle had started feeding Alena shaking her head frustrated, but maybe if she knew Miley she'd actually understand. My eyes stayed on Kevin and he nodded,

"I did care, but she isn't ours to worry about anymore."

"But if we don't, who will?" I asked.

Kevin closed his eyes and shook his head, "Both of you need to just forget about this okay?" He proclaimed looking at both of us, "Miley's not in our life anymore for a reason Nick okay? This is both of your problems, you look at the good things instead of the bad, and don't you remember what she said about us? About you Nick? You may have forgotten but I'm not going too,"

"She was mad and young and-"

"She's still that girl." Kevin mumbled,

"No, she isn't, that's the problem." I announced, "He is changing her."

"Then let him," Dani muttered, "He's her husband."

"Not yet he isn't," I snapped.

Both Danielle and Kevin stared at me as I watched my older brother huff, "Nick just drop it okay? Both of you! Look the wedding it less then a week away, what can you do? Nothing. Let her marry him because let's face it they'll be divorced in no time." He announced and I felt my anger boiling over,

"That's the point I don't want her to get-"

"Hurt, because you love her." Kevin yelled back at me.

I closed my lips, clenching them as I shook my head, "I don't love her."

"You have feelings for her though," Danielle murmured picking up her glass, "I think it would be a good idea if you call Miley tomorrow and tell her that neither of you will be attending her wedding."

"But-"

"No," Kevin stated firmly, "We aren't going, none of us and that's that."

**Miley.**

"Miley do you need help?"

"No I'm fine,"

"Are you sure-"

"Yep"

I stared at the dress in the mirror trying to hold myself straight. It looked amazing there wasn't a single imperfection, the beading, the lace and the whole dress had come together into a beautiful masterpiece. Yet I didn't look like the princess bride I wanted to be and it had nothing to do with the dress. I relaxed my body hunching over a little more as I bit my lip shaking my head, it just didn't look right, _I_ didn't look right,

"Miley-"

"I'm coming out," I murmured,

I clutched at my hair closing my eyes trying to find some confidence to face my mom and sisters. They wouldn't know any different, if I smiled and looked happy they'd follow suit and not question whether I or not I was faking it, no one would because they thought I wanted this and I did…no, I _thought_ I did.

I opened the red curtain and smiled facing three pairs of blues eyes and-

"What are you doing here?"

Cheyne's mouth dropped and he stepped toward me laughing in shock, "Miley who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" He instantly pulled me into a hug as a real smile quickly took control and I relaxed, "You look like a expensive Barbie doll, this looks fucking insane…"

He let go and stared at me, "But you do look beautiful," He murmured sincerely,

"Thanks C, what are you doing here, if Liam-"

He snorted rolling his eyes, "Your mom invited me, screw Liam's stupid ban on us, like I was going to miss the final dress fitting. You are my best friend."

I turned to mom looking at her thankfully only to see her proud eyes were watery, she moved over and touched the side of the dress looking at me biting her lip. "First rule of marriage baby, what your husband doesn't know won't hurt him." She winked as I gave a small laugh and looked at Cheyne.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too, now do a spin, come on! Show off your bod."

I laughed and turned as everyone flocked around me admiring the one of kind dress that me, my stylist and the wedding dress designer had spent so long working on. My two sisters looked at me with wide eyes and happy smiles, complementing the dress while mom pulled at some parts she wanted changed. It was seeing their smiles that made the confidence come back. If they were happy, then I should be too that was the way it was supposed to work. If those around me smiled then it helped me to do it too, even if I wasn't happy, even if I wasn't sure this was what I wanted anymore.

"I think here-" Mom pointed at the assistant who was nodding and pinning the parts that still weren't quite right, "We should have less beads,"

"Miley what do you think?"

Cheyne looked at me not caring now we were getting technical about the dress as I just nodded, "Yeah, I think that will look great."

"Okay then, we will make those changeS immediately miss."

"Then we're done?" I asked hopefully.

I looked at them hopeful as Brandi gave me a puzzled look while the rest of them nodded excited. I moved back into the dressing room, as my sister followed and practically shoved me against the mirror,

"I'll help her undo all the buttons" Brandi proclaimed.

She flung the curtain around as I turned giving her a look.

"Brandi I can-"

"What's wrong?" She asked me bluntly.

I stared at her bewildered and Brandi just glared, "Miley don't give me that _I have no idea what you're talking about look_, what kind of bride is eager to get out of her wedding dress? Normal women love their final fittings, but you look like you're ready to make a run for it. It kind of makes me think you don't want to be in it to begin with, you do like the dress don't you? Because we can change everything if you don't-"

"I love it," I cut her off shaking my head, "I truly love it Brandi."

I looked at myself in the mirror Brandi looking at me too,

"Then what's going on, because you're not happy Miley."

"I am-"

"I've been hearing stuff Miley, I got a call from someone whose worried about you." She announced.

I tensed frustrated, "Was is Nick?" I snapped.

"Actually no, but I'm even more concerned that out of all people you thought of _him_. What does Nick have to do with this?" Brandi asked as I just closed my mouth.

"Nothing."

"Although that might explain why my source was so vague, they said the story was third hand." Brandi mumbled.

I closed my eyes feeling angry at him but what could I expect? He was surely worried, after my drunken slurs and the overhearing my conversation with Liam at the TCA's I'd be worried too if I was him. Brandi's fingers moved to the back of my dress. She slowly began to undo the buttons while I kept my lips closed not wanting to say anything else that could discriminate me further,

"If you don't want to marry Liam then you don't-"

"It's too late now." I whispered simply.

I opened my eyes and Brandi shook her head, "It's never too late Miley,"

The last button came unbuckled and the dress fell off my body and instantly I felt relief wash over me. My body also responded because when I looked to Brandi she was just giving me a look.

"You don't want to get married do you?"

"How much did your _source _tell you?" I whispered quietly.

I stepped out of the white dress while Brandi picked it up and I pulled on my clothes. "Enough," She murmured carefully hanging it up, "I don't think they told me everything but they insinuated a lot and honestly hearing the words just helped me realise the signs I was seeing weren't just in my mind. You're not happy Miley."

"Maybe not now, but I-"

"You will never be happy, if you're not now Miley."

That hurt as I bit my tongue and Brandi sighed, "Being a bride is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of our life Miley, and if you're not happy now what makes you think that it's going to be better?"

"I love him." I responded.

"Love doesn't mean happiness Miley, they're two completely different emotions."

"I am happy,"

"You _were_ happy, and now your not."

I nodded in agreement unwilling to look at her, "I guess I just want too much, and I don't want to feel the heartbreak that I had with Nick." I announced truthfully looking at her, "So I'll not be happy, I'll be in love instead and accept all the negatives because heartbreak is worse then just being unhappy."

"But you deserve both Miley, not one of the two."

I pulled on my shoes and stood up giving her a look, "Maybe in a fairytale Brandi, but real life you never find prince charming."

I pulled open the curtain and walked out forcing the smile back across my face. I moved over and listened briefly to details about the dress, before zoning out my eyes falling on photos of exotic destinations on the wall. Was Brandi right? Could I really have both?

I sighed looking at a photo of the Great Wall of China, my mind instantly remembering the list I'd made, a hundred things I wanted to do before I died, walk along the Great Wall of China being one of them. Being married and having kids was on there too, right up the top, but could it be possible that my priorities have changed? That maybe happiness was more important than love at this point in my life?

I noticed Cheyne and Brandi talking, I glared at the two of them until eventually they noticed. Cheyne looked awkward moving over to me frowning.

"Maybe you should go see Nick again?"

My eyes turned to Cheyne, who had announced it so out of the blue.

"Why?" I asked confused.

He shrugged, "He was the last person who gave you love and happiness, and now you suddenly don't believe in having both anymore. Maybe he can make you see…"

"See what?"

Cheyne looked at me and gave me a sad look, "That you're making the wrong choice Miley. I mean he _banned _you from seeing me."

I frowned confused; wait Cheyne didn't think I should get married either? After helping me with the wedding, he'd done a back flip? I opened my mouth to condemn him only to be interrupted.

"Okay then everything is ready for the wedding, we'll deliver your dress on the day." The assistant announced, as I looked at her the smile automatically came back on my face as I nodded. "Thank you," I murmured, "It's going to be perfect…"

I felt my smile fall a little as my eyes looked at Brandi who just stared at me giving me a judging look. When did this happen? When did the people around me start lying to my face? It was as I walked out the door and faced the paparazzi that I realised; it was when I started to lie to them and pretend I was fine that they had no choice but to do the same to me. In all of these lies the only person who could stop them was me, and I was pretty sure it was too late to make all this right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Miley.**

"HOW DARE YOU"

"Liam-"

"I BANNED YOU FROM SEEING HIM MILEY!"

I looked at my fiancé's red face, his index finger pointed directly at my face while I stood there frozen by the fit of rage I hadn't expected to occur. He shook his head breathing heavily, his fit of screaming clearly tiring Liam. "Cheyne is a bad fucking influence on you! He tied you to a bed Miley, Nick _fucking_ Jonas' bed! What kind of friend does that? How dare you not tell me he was at your dress fitting, did you really think I wouldn't have found out?" He hissed at me,

I bit the inside of my mouth and shrugged "Mom invited him Liam." I tried to explain, "I didn't know he was even going to be-"

"God I wish your mom would just fuck off." He proclaimed loudly,

"Liam she's-"

"Fucking annoying, your whole family is!" He yelled looking at me, while I kept my lips sealed. "I just wish they'd give us a fucking break, all of them. Look I don't want you going near Cheyne again, do you hear me?"

I sighed, "Liam I-"

"No, _No_ Miley. " He snapped his eyes wild with anger, "If you see him again this wedding is off do you understand? All of _this_ is fucking over."

I felt myself nodding instantly while my mind freaked out intimidated by his threat. He couldn't leave me, he was everything to me, and Liam had to stay no matter what. Liam tensed his muscles, his fists clenched together as he shook his head. "I can't believe you lied to me Miley, I thought we promised to tell each other everything? Are you not telling me other things too?" His face got closer to mine while I chocked up shaking my head,

"I'm telling you everything babe,"

I moved my hand out touching his chest lightly, "Liam I promise I love you-"

His hand moved quickly and grabbed my wrist sharply pushing it away, I stumbled back a few steps while he let out a huff looking away. "I can't be here right now Miley, or I might do something I regret."

"This isn't my fault," I snapped back.

He laughed and turned looking like a monster, "_Not your fault? _Are you fucking kidding me?" He spat literally into my face, "I mean first you kiss your ex in front of the whole fucking world and cause hell in the media, then you completely disobey me? I mean what the hell is going on with you?"

"Liam nothing is going on, please just stay here." I pleaded,

"I can't, I need a drink I'm going out."

He stepped away as I followed grabbing at his shirt desperately trying to make him stay. "Liam baby please, I cooked us dinner, your favorite, I thought it could just be the two of us tonight because tomorrow I'll be at my moms. You know the tradition the night before the wedding I can't see you! So please just-"

"Get the fuck off me Miley."

He grabbed both my wrists and pushed me violently away my body thrown mercilessly against the wall. I yelped in pain my back hitting a picture frame with a thud while a sharp stab radiated across my body. Then for a second there was silence as Liam's head suddenly jerked back over looking at me with what only could be described as crazy eyes.

I didn't know why I did it, but I cowered bending my knees terrified of what he'd do next while bringing my hands towards my chest. I stayed like that for a moment as the first tear that had been threatening to fall for the past twenty minute finally fell, just as a kiss was placed on my head.

"I'll be back, don't wait up,"

The door opened and slammed leaving me alone.

My body slid down the wall, sobs beginning to take control on my throbbing body. This wasn't what I wanted! Who was that guy? Because he wasn't the one I fell in love with or the one I trusted with my heart, what had happened to him? Now it seemed he'd been replaced with a raging monster set on destroying the love I'd thought we had.

It was at that point I looked up to absolutely nothing…

I was alone.

Was this what our marriage would be like? Me pleading and following him around desperate for attention that he didn't seem to give me anymore? While he just had the option to walk out when things got too hard?

Maybe I would never be happy, maybe they were right?

But if I didn't say I do, would I ever find someone? Because I didn't think I could go through this again and again, I didn't want to be alone. I hated this, I hated loving him yet feeling so empty constantly. I just wanted to be happy and to be loved; yet that seemed too damn hard? I sobbed into my hands trying to find reason, but there wasn't any because I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought I had and now it was just like the dream I'd been building was falling apart so quickly that I either let myself get trapped, or I had to run from it.

Twenty minutes later I pulled myself off the floor and found my phone. I wiped the tears and took a deep breath in. I knew what I was about to do was wrong but I needed to take Cheyne's advice because at the moment he'd been the only person who had given me any.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Miley." I stated trying to sound normal,

"_Oh_ hey what's up?" Nick asked,

"Nothing much, ummm I was just wondering if you were free at the moment." I asked hopeful, as there was a deadly silence on the other line. I bit my lip waiting for what seemed like an eternity,

"Yeah I'm free, is everything okay?"

"Actually," I hesitated giving a sigh "I could really use a friend right now."

"Okay, sure," He stated sounding surprised, "What's up?"

"Can I come over? I just needed to talk to someone face to face."

"Sure Miley, I was supposed to be going to dinner with Joe and-"

"Oh don't worry then, it's fine Nick." I responded quickly closing my eyes disappointed flooding through me for the second time tonight as I tried to pull myself together "Go have dinner with him, it's fine I'll just…I'll be fine. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called anyway, I'll just-"

"It's fine Miles, I hadn't finished my sentence. I was supposed to be going out with Joe but he cancelled, he has a date. What I was going to say was I don't really have any food, do you want me to order in take out?" He asked quickly and I sighed thankful,

"Actually do you like fish?"

"Ummm yeah," He murmured confused.

I looked towards the oven cooking what was meant to be Liam's dinner,

"I'll be there in twenty." I stated.

"Okay," I went to hang up only to hear his voice, "Wait, Mi are you okay?"

I bit my quivering lip and nodded to myself, "I will be I'll see you soon."

"Okay Miles, I'll see you soon."

**Nick.**

"You need to leave guys."

"What? Why?" Demi asked confused,

I looked at one of my best friends sprawled across my couch, while Joe was sitting on the opposite sofa with the take out menu in his hand giving me a very confused look. "Because that was Miley on the phone, and she wants to come over, you have twenty minutes to get out."

"She's coming over here?" Demi asked sitting up, "_Serious_?"

"Yeah, so-"

"Wow that's kind of ironic isn't it?" Joe stated shaking his head, "You invited us over to discuss if there was anyway in hell we could stop her from making the worst mistake of her life, and then she calls…freaky coincidence?"

Demi rolled her eyes focusing on me "She actually rang you, that was-"

I nodded feeling just as surprised, as I replayed her voice in my head. "Yeah she said she needed a _friend." _I announced as both of them looked at me curiously, "She actually sounded really shaky, maybe something happened?"

"Did she sound like she was crying?"

I shook my head, "No she just sounded-"

"Panicked?" Joe asked.

I nodded looking at them hopeful, "Maybe she's got cold feet?"

"We could only hope,"

Demi stood up looking at me, "Nick you know what this means right?"

I turned to her and nodded as she put her hand on my arm, "You're our last chance, to make her see that this is a huge fucking mistake. You need to make her stop the wedding." She proclaimed and I nodded feeling the weight instantly fall upon my shoulders,

"And what if I can't?"

Demi stared at me her face full of hope "You can do it, I know you can."

With that she turned and motioned to Joe, "Get up idiot, let's go get Chinese." She looked at me and smiled weakly, "Good luck Nick, call me when she goes okay? I want to know everything that she said."

"Will do,"

Joe got off the couch and gave me a wave as they both exited my house. It had been Demi's idea to get together; she believed that we could stop this wedding if she managed to see Miley tomorrow.

We'd talked through it, I'd listened my heart breaking as Demi explained what had occurred at the fitting. When Demi hadn't heard back from Miley's manager, she contacted Brandi. Turns out even her family doubted the wedding. Brandi had called Demi back this afternoon and said things had got bad at the fitting, that Miley was beginning to doubt everything now.

Yet it was like Miley saw no other option that love was better then her future happiness. Having her over would be a godsend, because maybe I could make her understand that this was a bad idea that she could have both those things in the future if she just left Liam and waited for love to find her. Miley would never be alone, I knew that, I just wished she could see that.

I sighed sitting on the couch and opening my laptop, trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was going to say to her. Instead I was faced with the last thing I'd been looking at… flights.

Where was I going? Good question, I wasn't sure but Kevin was right. I needed a vacation, I needed to go somewhere crazy and live for once like a guy my age should be instead of sitting in my extremely expensive house worrying about how the latest CD was going on the charts. I needed to go away,

I put some destinations in until the doorbell rung and I shot up,

I opened the door and was instantly faced by a plate covered in foil. I couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh accepting the dish, taking it out of Miley's hands, as she looked at me smiling seemingly happy enough.

"I hope you do actually like fish,"

"I do, come in, and take a seat should I put this-"

"In the oven, for like ten minutes."

"Okay thanks,"

I headed into the kitchen noting the fact Miley had decided not to follow me as I turned on the oven putting the fish in it. I moved out into the other room to find Miley staring at my computer,

"What are you up to?" I asked intrigued,

Miley turned and gave me a curious look, "The question should be are you planning on going somewhere?" She pressed motioning to the screen shrugging her shoulders, "Sorry to invade but you left it open for me."

I smiled and walked over quickly analyzing her, she seemed happy and content compared to the last time I saw her. It sounded bad but honestly I'd been hoping she would be upset, it would have been a lot easier if she was already feeling down about the wedding to convince her out of it, this was just going to make things harder. I sat down and nodded looking at her,

"I am going away,"

"Where? When?" She asked smiling at me,

"I don't know yet, I was just looking at some places. I want an adventure"

"China," She suddenly announced looking at the screen,

I frowned seeing something in her eyes, a longing, "You should go there," She continued looking at me, "To the Great Wall, now that is an adventure I would love to go on!" Her eyes turned back to the screen as she bit her lip in contemplation, she was thinking about it I could see it in her eyes, she wanted to go there.

"Like in your book,"

Miley's smile fell a little and she turned looking at me, "My book?"

"In your book you wrote that…"

I trailed off realizing what I was admitting to as Miley just stared at me completely taken a back. I shrugged combing my fingers through my hair; "I wanted to see what you wrote about me okay? Don't give me any looks, now stop planning my vacation and tell me what's up with you."

Her smile dropped completely as she closed the laptop placing it on the table,

"I just wanted to see you I guess,"

"Why?" I asked intrigued, "Liam's not good enough?"

"He went out."

"Where? Wedding planning still?"

Miley shook her head looking lost, "He went out drinking,"

"Why?"

Miley didn't respond and twisted her fingers, specifically turning her engagement ring continually. I sat down on the couch as I tried to get myself into her distant eyesight,

"What's going on Miley?" I asked seriously.

"Do you think I could be happy?" She blurted out.

Miley turned and looked at me as I instantly nodded trying to act confused, but knowing well enough that this was afterthought brought on by Brandi. "Do you think I could be in love and happy at the same time?"

"So you've realized you're not then,"

"Not what?"

"Not happy,"

"I told you I wasn't happy, but-"

"You're actually realizing the words you're saying now?"

Miley turned and stared at me for a moment as she sighed, "Nick am I making a really huge mistake?" She asked staring directly at me chewing on her lip

"Yes," I stated without hesitation.

"I won't be happy will I? I'll never be happy if I marry Liam"

"No."

She looked away an unbearable disappointment across her face, like I'd just slapped her, but it was the truth and I wasn't the only one thinking it. She leaned back on the couch shaking her head. "It's too late though, my wedding is-"

"In two days, you have time."

Miley instantly shook her head "I can't Nick, so many people-"

'You can."

I moved closer putting my hand down on her knee gently, "You can Miley okay? Don't worry about anyone else this is your life stop avoiding it. What do you want to do?" I asked her seriously while her eyes drifted back to the computer as the same desperate look appeared across her features only to disappear,

"I can't, it's too late."

"Stop saying that, it's never too late."

I reached over taking her hand only for her to pull it back, an expression crossing her face that I didn't understand. I frowned at her confused as she moved her hand out of my sight behind a cushion, why was she doing that? I gave her a look and reached over again touching her wrist pulling it from its position as she resisted,

"Miley stop," I murmured,

Her lip quivered and she let me pull it away as I saw what she was hiding,

They were only small, but clear to me. The red marks around her wrist in the shape of fingerprints. I didn't say anything because it terrified me knowing that what I had suspected would occur in the future was already occurring. He'd hurt her tonight, that's why she'd come here because he'd left her alone after doing this and it had scared her too.

I kept my calm and rubbed her wrist gently, "You need to leave him."

I looked up to see her staring straight ahead a single tear rolling down her face,

"I love him."

"He's hurting you,"

"I love-"

"You'll love again, you'll love better Miley. This isn't love, you just think it is because let's face it you've never had a true love story, you've just thought you have." I announced seriously,

"But the wedding-"

"Fuck the wedding Miley, there's no point having it if you aren't happy."

"But-"

"But nothing,"

More tears began to fall as I sighed quickly pulling her towards me. Her head instantly turned falling into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her skinny body as the first sob came out and I rested my head on hers scared. I thought she'd been happy when she arrived, I thought she'd been okay, but hell if she'd fooled me tonight how many other times had this happened and she'd just given all of us a perfect smile and we'd been lost behind it's falseness.

"You're gonna be okay," I murmured, "You'll be fine,"

I kept trying to soothe her but I was pretty sure she'd finally seen the truth and I knew that there was nothing anyone could say to take this pain away from her. She kept crying and I managed to break away from her grasp to turn dinner off knowing neither us would be eating. I sat back down trying to calm her down but my words fell on deaf ears, until finally she said something.

"Can I stay here?" She cried and I sighed,

"Of course you can, you can stay how ever long you like."

"Just tonight, I just want to stay tonight."

I nodded and closed my eyes the sobs starting up again. Honestly I don't really remember if she stopped because the next moment the phone was ringing and the morning sun blinded me. I stretched out to find the last place I saw Miley, curled up beside me empty with a note in her place. I picked it up ignoring the phone as I felt agony rip through me reading the words

_It's too late, I have to marry him Nick. I love him._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey guys, it's bec here. Sorry for delay, both YouSaidForever and I have been buried with school work recently so we apologise for the delay! We hope you guys are all well, and please keep reviewing! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

**Nick.**

"Nick have you got your suit on yet?"

I looked over at the clothes bag containing my suit for the wedding, while I sat on my bed with a bottle of scotch beside me. I wasn't going to put it on because I couldn't see her marry him. I couldn't watch someone I cared so much about sign a certificate to a life of hell.

I wasn't going to the wedding. I was going to drown my sorrows instead.

The door opened as Joe looked in already wearing his suit. He took one look at me and sighed walking in and assessing the state I was already in,

"So I'm going in solo?"

I nodded dismally, "Yeah, Demi's going though…"

"Great I'll have to sit with my ex,"

"At least you won't have to watch her getting married to someone who's abusing her." I announced picking up the bottle pressing it to my lips, the liquid never even made my mouth as Joe snatched it frowning.

"It's too early for this Nick."

"I don't give a fuck Joe."

He placed the bottle down on the bedside table and just stared at me for a moment. I turned my head resting it on a pillow it kind of still smelt like her from her disastrous bachelorette party. God she was making a mistake.

"Nick look I know this is hard but-"

"I failed her Joe,"

He shook his head looking down at me with a solemn expression, "Man you didn't fail her okay, when you were dating Miles yeah you did but this time you tried to make things right and she made her own decision. She may need saving but I guess we, or specifically you are not the one to do it."

"I can't see her hurt."

"Then look away,"

"She's my friend Joe," I snapped,

"No, she's my friend Nick."

I looked at him confused as my brother stared at me, "You aren't her friend, you're more than that and it's scaring her. Do you honestly think her family or me could have made her see reason? No! Because it's you who can always change her mind. She loves you Nick, do you love her?"

I shrugged looking away, "I don't know anymore."

He sighed frustrated, "I got to go you stay away from the scotch."

"We'll see." I muttered, my mind already wanting the bottle back in my hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I snorted shaking my head, "No, I'd probably object half way through."

"Well you could if you wanted too."

Joe looked at me and shrugged, "Man she isn't married yet, it's not official till she says I do and you never know one conversation could still tip the sinking Miley over." He murmured and gave me a weak smile before leaving me to my misery

I just sat there for a while after Joe left, milling on what he'd said. Eventually I got off the bed and glanced at the clock, it was midday an hour until the wedding. I could imagine Miley at this moment, make up and hair done putting on the dress for the big day. Was she happy? Was she laughing and giggling with her bridesmaids like a bride was supposed to? Or was she hurting just as badly as I was? I wondered how she'd hidden the bruises, surely a bracelet would suffice keeping them from public view but internally Miley couldn't pretend that hadn't happened.

She couldn't lie to herself, could she?

I trudged downstairs and stopped confused to see someone unexpected on my sofa,

"Demi?"

Her head looked up and staring at me for a moment, her expression utterly defeated. "Joe came by, he said you weren't going and it made me realise…I can't go either Nick." She looked at me shaking her head. "I can't do it."

"You should go. Someone needs to represent her old life. The _better_ life."

"Miley can make the mistake without me watching." She mumbled looking away.

"Demi she's your friend?"

"Then what's your excuse, you're her friend too? Right?"

Demi looked at me as I nodded in agreement, she had a point. I walked over and took my position alongside her as we both sat in silence. We'd both failed her. I couldn't bring myself to watch and neither could Demi no matter how much impact she'd had in Miley's life, she couldn't watch the train wreck either.

"I suppose we can only hope that a divorce occurs soon," She whispered.

"Hopefully quicker than Kim Kardashians."

Demi gave a small sad chuckle, "Knowing Miley she'll stick by him for years until he's the one who finds someone else and everything crumbles. Maybe it's best for her to make this mistake so she can learn…"

"Marriage isn't something you try a few times until you get it right Demi."

"Maybe it will be for Miley?"

"If she doesn't work out what she wants, marriage will never work for her."

I gazed across at my laptop beside it sat Miley's book. Demi must have followed my gaze because she leaned over flicking through the pages shaking her head,

"Where did this adventuress teenage girl go?"

Demi looked at the last few pages, "Where is the Miley who wanted to travel, and go and make wells, ride horses on the beach, shop in Milan, where did this obedient house wife come from?" Demi looked at me as I suddenly clicked,

"China," I whispered.

"What?" Demi turned looking at me completely lost.

I grabbed my laptop shaking my head, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Nick what is-"

I turned looking at Demi a smile coming to my face, "That girl is still there Demi, I saw her yesterday morning when she talked about going to China something she wanted me to do because Miley doesn't think she'll get the opportunity. So what if I present her with it."

Demi looked at me confused, but I could feel this bubble inflating in my chest, filling with hope. "What if I give her the choice to do all these things she listed at sixteen?"

"So what you're going to-"

"I'm going to stop this wedding." I announced simply,

**Miley.**

"It just feels too tight!"

"Miley you tried it on two days ago and it was fine-"

"It's too tight, I can't breathe."

I felt my breathing hasten as Brandi examined the back of my dress, my _wedding dress_. My breathing only got quicker as those words played out in my head like a warning siren. Brandi's cold fingers moved gently around the back pulling at the dress, until she sighed and stopped pressing her hand against my shaking shoulder.

"Miley, are you sure this is about the dress?"

I looked at my older sister scared as she stared at me, her make up and hair perfect but her face stared back at me concerned.

I just didn't know what to say to her, because I was terrified of how she'd react when I told her the truth. The truth that I didn't want to marry Liam, I didn't want to be unhappy. I wanted both happiness and love.

I'd realized it while I sat sobbing into Nick's shoulder, yet in the morning I just tried to push those fears away, doubting all the truths I knew were right in front of me. Yet here they were again slamming me straight in the face as I was spiraling into a fit of realization that I didn't want to do this.

I loved Liam but that wasn't enough, not anymore.

My face must have given it away as Brandi groaned and moved her hand to my cheek, "Oh god Miley, you don't want to do this do you?" She whispered,

I opened my mouth to respond and instead of words a sob came out.

Brandi's eyes expanded even more and she pulled me into a hug quickly, "Shhh Miley, you're okay, you're just nervous that's all this is…_isn't it_?" She asked hopeful letting me go as I waved my hands in front of my eyes trying to stop any tears from falling.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I repeated quickly,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded looking at her, "Brandi, I'm okay right?"

Brandi looked at me, "Miley you're fine."

"I'm scared," I chocked out.

I saw the panic in my sister's eyes as there was a heavy knocking on the door. We both turned knowing what it meant as the door opened, Brandi quickly rushed over and slammed it in the persons face.

"Brandi, Miley? It's time." Dad stated confused

It was _time_! Time to run…because that's all I can think of doing. My knees suddenly crumpled and I fell to the floor unable to breathe. Brandi just stared at me, her mouth dropping, a look of absolute dread filling her expression.

"We need a few minutes dad," She managed out.

"Is everything okay in there?"

Brandi looked at me and nodded, although her face said otherwise "Yeah, yeah dad, it's fine just some dress problems." She responded her voice shaky,

"Okay, don't be too much longer, everyone's getting impatient."

Brandi rushed back over to me and quickly fell to her knees beside me as I just sat there rocking back and forth. Why had I agreed to this, was love meant to be this painful?

"I don't think I can do this," I whispered quickly looking at my sister scared, "I can't make this kind of commitment, I don't even know what I want to do for the rest of my life let alone make a commitment to spend it with one person! What if I fall in love with someone else Brandi? What if this isn't really love that I'm feeling and it's just lust? Maybe I shouldn't get married, I'm only twenty two and I have my whole life, I just want to be happy and-"

I didn't even see Brandi's hand until she slapped me across the face lightly,

I instantly stopped my ramble raising my hand to my burning cheek. Brandi looked at me guiltily but determined,

"Miley stop this!"

"I just-"

"You just nothing Miley!" She spat at me her whole appearance in a frantic array, "You are going to stand up, stop freaking out and walk down that god damn aisle you hear me? You have come this far, you had the chance to stop it and you haven't taken it. You clearly love Liam so you're going to marry him. Now is not the time to have regrets, today is your wedding day and you have so many people waiting for you in that church, especially one…"

I looked at Brandi, who moved up placing her hand over mine on my cheek,

"Liam loves you so much Miley, and you love him too. Things will get better. I hope."

I nodded in agreement as she looked at me smiling, "You're going to be fine okay? This is just nerves and lack of sleep, you want to marry him Miley, don't doubt that okay? Why else would you have said yes?"

I kept my lips sealed and looked at Brandi who stood up flattening her bridesmaid dress offering me her hand. "Now let's get you out there okay?"

I took her hand and stood up as she gave me a look,

"You love him Miley, right?"

"I love him." I repeated,

"And he brings out the best in you?"

I didn't answer and Brandi just gave me a look moving towards the door as I froze up again, the best in me? What was she saying? That him pushing me around and making me weak for the first time in my life was a good thing?

"I need a moment alone," I announced,

The door opened and this time Brandi didn't stop it as dad's head poked in looking confused. His eyes found mine and a smile lit up across my daddy's' face, only for it to fall a second later as he spotted my face,

"Smiley what's wrong?"

"We'll give you five minutes, that's it Miley."

Brandi pushed dad back and gave me a look before she slammed the door.

I was alone, completely and utterly alone.

The cool air filled my lungs as I closed my eyes standing in the room trying to regain control of everything. I reopened them and stared at the dress that had been designed for me, it was so beautiful, but as I stood looking in the mirror I didn't recognize myself. Where was I? Because the woman looking back, she wasn't me, and I wanted her back! I didn't want to be married at twenty-two, I wanted to be free, to explore the world and have fun with my friends.

I didn't want this…I wanted to search for happiness.

I closed my eyes knowing that I had no choice though, I'd said _yes_, I'd made a very large mistake in agreeing to this whole charade. I loved Liam I did, but I didn't know if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, especially recently. Would I always feel like this? I was still young and love was a gift, and as of yet I still hadn't felt like I'd unwrapped it I just pulled the ribbon off. So why was I here?

I heard a knocking as I covered my face not wanting to open the door. It was only then I realized, it wasn't wood, it was glass being gently knocked on. I turned confused and felt my heart beating out of my chest as I saw who stood at the window,

What was he doing here?

Nick's eyes stared at me pleadingly, and motioned to the window.

I knew I shouldn't, I shouldn't speak to him because then I'd truly fall apart yet I found myself opening the window. With one jump he was in the room and before I could even ask why he was here, Nick was wrapping his arms around me while I cowered completely delirious,

"I thought I would too late," He said breathlessly,

I felt another chocked sob escape as he groaned holding me, "Miley what are you doing to yourself?" He whispered in my ear causing my skin to prickle,

"I love him." I murmured.

I shook my head letting go of Nick as he stared at me, "You look so…"

His eyes scanned the dress shaking his head, while I stood there falling to pieces in front of him. "Broken and lost?" I responded truthfully, because at the moment that's exactly how I felt.

He shook his head moving his hand to my face, "Beautiful Miley, you look beautiful,"

I stared into Nick's eyes while mine filled with tears and he shook his head desperately. "But you deserve someone who is beautiful too, inside and out just like you. Miley, you may love Liam but his personality, it's not okay, and you deserve to be happy, you deserve everything in your world to be perfect."

I looked at Nick as he stared at me seemingly helplessly,

"Miley don't marry him, please don't-"

"I have too." I responded.

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do, Brandi said I do. I can't cancel it, not now. It's too late."

"No you don't, you can come with me."

I looked at him in his casual clothes as suddenly Nick pulled something from his pocket and held them up in front of me. I frowned gently wiping my eyes sniffling as I tilted my head read the two rectangular pieces of paper,

Tickets…tickets to-

"China, come with me to China, please _come with me_."

I felt my mouth drop as everything in me tightened, and I looked at Nick bewildered as he gave me a grin. "Think about it? I need an adventure and you need to find happiness, we could do this together? We could travel the world and do all the things we've wanted to do but never had the chance."

I stared at him in a state of shock because honestly Nick sounded crazy, yet his eyes were so determined I didn't know what to say. "Miley we never got to experience our teenager years, we never got to _really_ travel and see the world like people our age do, we never got to have fun. This is our chance, this is what we are missing I promise. Just come with me Miley, I want you as my friend to start an adventure with me and we'll see where it takes us! If you still love Liam by the time you come back, then marry him but just experience the world first and I can prove to you that you can be happy without him."

A knocking on the door this time hammered through my confused brain as both Nick and me spun looking towards the still vibrating door,

"Miley come on, everyone is waiting." Brandi announced.

Nick's hand smoothed my hair as I turned back to him and he stared directly at me with a look of pure hope,

"Let them wait, let everyone wait and come with me."

I opened my mouth as Nick waited and I responded with the only thing I could

"Yes."


End file.
